Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 6:The Last 4 of Pack 3
Thats right, this is for the last 4 remaing kombatants to be added in as DLC. Again, I have picked them for what they bring to the table. I will explain eacy one in detail in the comments. Opening We see the remaining 4 silhouettes. Then one climbs in from the background and comes into color. It was Cole! Cole crawls off a tree and runs on the road for a bit. Then he stops to fight Metal. Cole used his tail to block a punch and then he kicked Metal back a few feet. Then the last we see of Cole is him pulling out an acorn, eating it, and turning super. Then the second silhouette drops in from avove. It flexes its wings as it gains color. It was Angel! (She was Mobius Chronicles as a member of Rudy's team) Angel decends from the heavens and points her spear at Rosa. Rosa summons her cyber-blades and rushes at Angel. Angel blocks both swipes and counters, knocking Rosa back. Then Angel grows wings that are the same as her name. Her spear becomes a gigantic scythe and a classic text box appears at the top. It says "Angel of Death". But we don't see what happens next. (I don't want to spoil one of Angel's fatalities) The 3rd silhouette comes out of a portal and glows with a blue light. The glow fades and color returns. It was Lunari! (I checked the poll) Lunari came out of another portal and entered combat with Kara. "Oh its you". said Lunari. Kara laughed and said "Once I finish you, Nick will be mine". Then a fireball hits Kara and knocks her off the building! Then Nick comes in and says "Sorry Kara, thats not how it works". Then Kara jumps bacik in and turns black. "THATS IT"! "I'M OVER YOU NICK"! Then Nick smirked and said "Took you long enough to find out". Kara turned into her new demonic form and said "If I can't have you... NOBODY CAN"! Nick and Lunari fight the powered-up Kara and blast her out the window for her to fall about 40 feet. Nick jumps down after her as Lunari decides to take the stairs. Nick lands next to the injured Kara and says "You wanted to finish Lunari"? "How about I finish you"? Nick summoned his light sword and said "Lets see how tough you really are". Kara looked angry as she stood up. Kara ran blindly at Nick. Only to get stabbed like 5 times. Nick went for the fatal blow. But a mettalic hand stopped him. Then the final silhouette teleported in. The mettalic hand began to twist the light sword. the silhoette's eyes turn on and are bright green. The mettalic hand twists the blade like a drill and breaks it off. The color comes back. It was... ASHURA! Ashura throws the blade on the ground and grabbs Nick by the throat. "How dare you lay a hand on my little sister". "How would you like it if I did that to you"? Then Ashura threw Nick through a glass window and walked over towards him. Then we see Lunari shoot a small bolt at Ashura. It bounces off and he turns to look at her. Then Nick runs past him as Kara teleports next to Ashura. Nick and Lunari fuse into Nickolari and Kara laughs at them. Ashura tells Kara to stay back. Then Ashura's armor grows to where it covers his full body. Then it cuts to where we see all 7 new kombatants standing there. Closing After the title appears, we see 7 more silhouettes standing there. Then the screen fades to black. Category:Fangame Category:Trailers Category:Previews Category:Fan Game